How To Explain To Your Little Brother
by Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: Here's a series of Dean having to explain to Sammy what exactly had happened. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

How to Explain to Your Little Brother; Winchester Style

1\. A Special Kind of Twister

Sam was around 6 years old, and as everybody knows, 6 year olds tend to be curious and want to explore; especially during the wrong times. It was around 9 p.m. and Dean had a 'play mate' over which the girl who he had over laughed at which Sam never really understood why. Well despite Dean warning Sammy to be in bed by 7, he stayed up to watch a scary movie about a monster killing people in bed. Little Sam was cowering in the corner of the couch as the monster jumped from under the covers and strangled the victim. He was shaking by the time the credits rolled around.

'Uh oh.' Sam thought, 'Dean is gonna kill me for staying up late! Maybe he won't notice if I'm super sneaky.'

Sam slowly lowered himself to the floor and scampered down to the entrance of the hallway. As he slowly crept towards his room he heard a loud groan. Sam froze. He heard it again but now there was panting and a girl was shouting in a whispering away. That's when Sam heard it; Dean was yelling too! And he sounded in pain! It was the monster and he had his big brother in his terrible clutches! Sammy quickly grabbed his water gun from his room and ran into (oddly enough their father's room) and began spraying the two of them while screaming. Dean and the girl began yelling both in fear and anger. As soon as the water was gone, Sam finally opened his eyes and saw the actual view. Dean was naked and he had the girl in front of him naked too but bent over. Everybody was frozen but then Sam, knowing there wasn't any danger, dropped the gun and bolted. He heard Dean swear loudly as Sammy ran out to kitchen desperately trying to open the door and leave the motel but then strong teenager arms were wrapped around his waist and dragging him back.

"NO LEMME GO LEMME GO!" Sammy screamed.

"DAMNIT SAM JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" Dean yelled.

Sam froze. Dean never yelled at Sam unless he was in trouble. Sam became limp in Dean's arms as they sat on the couch. Dean was panting and still was holding sam tightly to him. Sam stayed silent knowing he was in trouble and he just watched as the young girl left silently. As soon as the door shut, Dean let out a loud groan.

"Sammy I told you to be in bed by 7! You disobeyed me." Dean muttered.

"Sorry Dean, I thought you were being eaten by the monster.." Sam whispered.

Dean let out a small laugh. "You little rascal! You watched a horror movie before bed- Sammy I said no horror movies before bed."

Sam giggled as Dean tickled him in the ribs but then Sam managed to get out. "What were you two doing?"

Dean froze and realized he still only had boxers on and was sweaty. "Uh hold that thought I'm gonna get a shirt on."

Dean slowly walked to the room and swore loudly before entering again. "Alright Sammy now if I tell you this you can't tell daddy because, well, he wouldn't want you to know."

Sam just giggles and cuddles into Dean on the couch which made Dean a little tense considering what they were going to talk about. "Alright well when two people love each- wait no sorry when two people like each other... Yeah that works with her.. Sorry well when they do like each other they, uh, um, have fun and play Twister-"

"Without clothes?" Sam asked with a little frown as he looked up at Dean who had started to rub a thumb on Sam's arm as if he was telling a bedtime story.

"Yeah, but this is the adult version. Anyways when they play Twister they tend to get very close and they, uh, the boys, let their, Jesus Christ, their little friends to play with the girl's friends. You get it?" Dean asked praying he would say yes.

Sam frowned again and giggled. "Can't boys play it like daddy? Like when Thomas and I played Twister."

Dean tried not to laugh. "Well if you're that type of person then yes, same rules."

"Well when I get older can we play?" Sam asked innocently with a grin.

Dean's eyes widened. "No no no no no. We are brothers! We don't play THAT game we Uh, we play the hugging version of Twister none of that other stuff."

"But you said when two people like-"

Sam was cut short by the sound of the Impala. Dean cursed and quickly picked Sam up and carried him to their room and tugged the two of them into bed together not bothering about separate beds. They held their breath as they heard their dad put the keys on the table and go to his room; Uh oh. He never cleaned up.

"What in God's named happened when I was gone? What the- WHY IS MY BED WET WHAT IS THIS SUBSTANCE?! DEAN WINCHESTER!"


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Shoplifting

Dean was running pretty fast, honestly faster than what his dad usually sees during practice. The sirens were in the distance as he neared the motel. As soon as he got his hands on the door he finally relaxed. He stumbled inside and was met with a confused Sammy.

"Dean you're all sweaty, gross." Sam said scrunching up his face.

"Well I had to run away from some people Sammy." Dean explained panting.

"Who?" He asked with a cock to the side.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dean swore. But then his mind made a ding noise. He scooped Sam up and quickly hid the bag underneath the sink before heading to the door.

"Hello?" Dean asked sweetly.

There were two gruff police men scowling down but softened upon seeing Sammy. "Why hello there boys, we were just wondering where you two were around 20 minutes ago. There was a suspected shoplifting incident at the grocery store."

Dean blinked. "I was babysitting my little brother Sammy here while my father is at work."

Sam scrunched up his face and was about to speak before Dean poked him in the side making him stop speaking. The police shuffled awkwardly.

"Well, hope you two have a nice day."

After they left Dean sighed in relief before setting Sam down on the kitchen counter and getting the bag out. Sam began kicking his feet.

"Dean why'd you lie to the guys?"

Dean froze and turned to sam. "Sammy do you know what shop lifting means?"

"Yes daddy told me what it means."

Dean swore under his breath. "Listen Sam shoplifting is borrowing items permanently."

Sam giggled and jumped down, Dean catching him last minute. "Dean I'm not stupid that means stealing... But if it's borrowing you can do it, right?"

Dean scratched the back of his head. "Well sort of..."

"Good because I did it too!" Sam shouted happily and ran to go get something under the couch.

Dean froze. "Wait. What?! Sammy what did you take?!"

"Well you know dad lost his watch? I found this one!" Sam exclaimed happily.

Seconds later Sam was holding a golden watch with a wide smile while Dean tried his best not to freak out. "Oh no no no this is not good not good at all. Uh Sam we can't give that to dad." Dean said snatching the watch.

"Wait why! You said it was borrowing!" Sam whined.

Dean just ran to his room and put it on a high shelf and back out to Sam. "We don't speak of this, okay?"

Sam just nods and Dean ruffles his hair before going to his room and screaming into his pillow. Being a big brother is a big pain in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys! So I was thinking if any of you want me to write about anything specifically just tell me and I'll write it! Goodbye for now my friends!

3\. Bullying

Sam was having a rough day. It was his first day into middle school and already he was in a fight. The day had begun as any first day would go; terribly. As soon as he got there, he had accidentally hit a boy in the face with a dodgeball; turns out the boy he hit was actually the school's biggest bully. As soon as the kid made eye contact with Sam, he knew the day wouldn't be easy. And he had been right. After class, the kids confronted him in the changing room by shoving him into the shower and blasting the water on. Sam had pleaded for them to stop but they just laughed and locked the door making him late for his next class. Lunch came pretty soon and as soon as Dean's eyes landed on Sam's wet hair, his protective mood activated.

"Hey Sam," Dean began slowly.

Sam just looked up at Dean and gave a small lopsided smile but his puppy eyes gave away the fact he was trying not to sob.

Dean sighed and looped an arm around his shoulders. "Sammy you know I'm not going to fall for that."

Sam looked back down at his hands and Dean led them over to a table.

"So how was your first day? And don't even think about lying to me."

Sam took a small breath. "It was... Fine."

Dean locked his jaw. "Who was the son of a bitch this time?"

Dean knew that every time Sam was the new kid he would get bullied and every time Dean would beat that kid up and made sure he didn't approach Sam at all.

Sam just shook his head. "It was nobody, I am perfectly fine."

"Then why do you have wet hair?"

"I was hot."

"Then why is there a hand mark on your arm?"

"I accidentally held my arm too hard; Dean I'm perfectly fine I can handle myself! I'm not that baby that you took out of the fire!" Sam snapped.

Dean looked a little taken back at Sam's abrupt change in manner and Sam immediately felt guilty. As soon as classes were over, Sam was eager to get home which was odd considering that he generally hates the wrath of John Winchester. As the last class finished, Sam had gotten out earlier than Dean because of course a teacher got annoyed with him and told him to stay after. As Sam was leaving the school, somebody had gripped his collar and threw him to the floor. Sam landed with a "oof" and a groan.

"I don't like it when new kids take advantage of me, meat. You'll remember my name for sure, the day Curtis Tyrill beat Sam Winchester." The voice growled.

Sam quickly rolled over and stood up, looking for his attacker when he saw the boy from earlier towering above him. Sam gulped and his lip quivered a little.

"A-and I don't like it when bullies like you take advantage of us." Sam said with a tad bit of sass.

Curtis growled and threw the first punch to Sam's gut. Sam let out a shrill groan and the boys laughed.

"What? Too dorky to actually stick up for yourself?"

As Curtis got ready to throw a punch to Sam's face, a hand gripped the bully's fist and twisted it back punching himself. Sam opened his eyes and looked over to see a pissed off Dean, still clutching the bully's fist even while Curtis was holding his now bloody nose.

"Yeah, but I sure as hell am not going to let some bastard like you beat up my brother." Dean spat venomously.

Curtis whimpered as Dean pushed him violently to the floor as his friends ran over to him. Sam held his now bruised ribs as the kids ran off and Dean helped him up and tucked him into a hug.

"I'm here for you little brother, alright? I'm not letting those son's of bitches get you."

Sam just nodded and looked up at Dean. He would never say this out loud, but no matter what happened, he would always look up to him and in the future years as he stands in the church staring at his tear stained brother, he'll remember the man he looked up to all those years.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on in like forever it's just I've been writing a lot for homework and then for Fanfiction so never fear more are coming! Now in this one Sam is 12 Dean is 16

4\. Winchester

The 1st migraine

The morning came a lot faster than Sam would've liked. It wasn't the fact that school was today or that their were birds tweeting, but it was the sunlight oddly enough. Sam slammed his eyes shut as the throbbing in his forehead became quickly extreme. As he reached blindly for the window to shut the drapes, he fell forward and landed with a thud on his stomach. He let out a groan as his head pain continued to be chaotic.

"Sam!" Somebody yelled inside his room.

Sam raised a hand and waved at the person who now was lifting him up and placing him on the bed.

"Sammy hey what happened?" A worried voice gently asked.

Sam took a deep breath and realized it was Dean, he always had that car smell around him. Sam, despite his independent streak that was going on, gripped into Dean's leather jacket.

Dean's body tensed and soon his cool hand was on Sam's forehead. "Well kiddo you don't have a fever, are you trying to skip school?"

Sam could just hear the smirk in Dean's voice. Frustrated, Sam pushed Dean away and stood up, nearly falling over but Dean quickly swooped him up in bridle style.

"You alright there Sammy Boy?" Dean said with a small look of concern.

Sam glared at Dean. "I'm fine, lets just get to school... And put me down!"

Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother and put him down huffing a little and walking out. Sam swallowed his yell for Dean to come back and just rubbed his forehead. He's had headaches before and they've never stopped a Winchester. With shaking legs from the pain, Sam quickly yet gingerly got changed and went downstairs. Halfway down, he heard Dean talking to John in hushed tones.

"He has a fever and nearly fainted. Dad come on you gotta keep him home."

"I'm perfectly fine Dean." Sam exclaimed as he shuffled into the kitchen, squinting because of the harsh light.

Dean narrowed his eyes and wore a fine scowl. "Yeah sure says the man whose squinting and shuffling like an old man."

"Shut up Jerk I'm fine, seriously." Sam said pouring some coffee.

Dean looked pleading at John who just waved at him dismissively. Dean threw his hands in the air and stormed out before calling, "If you get hurt today don't come crawling back to me!"

Sam snorted at his brothers retreating figure and grabbed his book bag and a bagged lunch he made yesterday. As he carefully made his way outside, he had to bite his tongue from screaming at the pain that the sunlight portrayed as it stabbed his throbbing head. Nonetheless Sam saw Dean watching him carefully so he decide to run to the bus. As soon as he made it to Dean's seat, he sat next to him and smirked at him.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "Nice try bitch, but you haven't fooled me."

Sam played with the hem of his bag. "Whatever jerk."

As soon as they had made it to school however, the pain in his head had grown to a maximum causing him to stumble around and shield his eyes from the harsh lights in the hallways. As Sam looked down at his schedule, he swore softly under his breath because his next class was gym. If he was already in a lot of pain from merely sitting in class how the hell will he survive this?! Oh no. Dean is in his class. Sam shook his head and continued to shuffle his way to gym. In the locker room, Dean was busy changing and when Sam walked in, he smirked at him. Sam rolled his eyes and went to go change. As he slowly took his shirt off, he had to wince from doing only that. God this is going to be a long class. The boys made their ways out but Dean pulled Sam back a little.

"Are you sure you're alright? Don't even try lying to me." Dean said with a level stare.

Sam squirmed a little under his look but managed to just nod. Dean stared at him for another 5 minutes before joining the class. Sam walked out and saw that they had to run for a warm-up. As Sam began jogging his pain was becoming something more; now he felt like fainting. As they jogged for 10 minutes, when it was finally over, they had to hustle back. Everybody was at the group except Sam who was walking slowly over. He felt so dizzy and his head was in so much pain.

"Winchester! Let's move it!" The coach barked.

Sam looked up and that's when he saw stars. His knees buckled and as he blacked out all he heard was Dean running to him while yelling his name. The next time Sam woke up, he heard voices.

"... Migraine." A kind voice said.

"A migraine?! What the hell is that!" An angry voice growled.

"It's pretty much a severe headache where he would be sensitive light, movement, anything really."

Sam slowly opened his eyes and groaned softly. He heard Dean immediately sit next to him on the nurse's cot and run his fingers through his hair.

"Hey Sammy, gave me quite a scare back there, you idiot."

Sam chuckled and slowly peeled his eyes open. "Yeah but I probably looked better than you."

Dean smirked. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam said with a weak smile.

He looked over at the nurse who frowned at their choice words but nonetheless handed Sam a cool cloth and some Tylenol. He swallowed his quickly and laid down putting the cloth on his head. But before he could go to sleep, he heard Dean lean down and whisper.

"Don't ever do that again, always come to me when you're like that."

Sam smiled and whispered back. "Chick-flick moment."


End file.
